For ion exchange chromatography, especially of macromolecules of biological origin (biopolymers), DE 38 11 042 discloses ionic graft polymers in which all of the monomer units have the respective ionic structural elements. Despite the generally outstanding properties of these ion exchangers, in certain applications it was found that individual analyte bands were only inadequately separated. The object of the present invention is to provide separation materials having improved properties.
The application DE 43 10 964 discloses oxirane-containing activated support materials in which monomers of the formula I are grafted onto a hydroxyl-containing base support ##STR2## in which R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently of one another are H or CH.sub.3,
R.sup.4 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 -alkyl or C.sub.6 -C.sub.12 -aryl and PA1 n is an integer between 1 and 5. PA1 a) the base support contains aliphatic hydroxyl groups, PA1 b) the covalently bonded polymers are bonded to the base support via a terminal monomer unit, PA1 c) the polymers contain monomer units of both the formula II and the formula III, PA1 d) the monomer units are linked linearly, ##STR3## in which R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently of one another are H or CH.sub.3, PA1 R.sup.4 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 -alkyl or C.sub.6 -C.sub.12 -aryl, PA1 n is an integer between 1 and 5, PA1 one radical X is OH and the other radical X is NR.sup.5 R.sup.6, N.sup.+ R.sup.5 R.sup.6 R.sup.7 or SO.sub.3 H, and PA1 R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 independently of one another are C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, it also being possible for one or both radicals R.sup.5 and/or R.sup.6 to be H. PA1 R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 independently of one another are C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, it also being possible for one or two of these radicals to be H.